


Give Me A Sign

by CSIFan3



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, Secret Relationship, redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIFan3/pseuds/CSIFan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grissom catches a conversation between Nick and Greg. (Abra Cadaver Redux)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Sign

"The band's last two albums, and the DVD. You know, I heard that they were splitting up." Greg said while handing over the CD's to Catherine.

Nick stopped walking and turned around to face Greg. "Where did you hear that?"

"Uh, the New World Library - internet. This contains, uh, TV appearances, live footage, things like that." Greg handed Nick the DVD.

Suddenly Catherine spoke up. "He wrote every song."

"Who, the singer, Gus?" Nick asked.

Catherine nodded. "His name is on every title. If they were splitting up and he took his songs back..."

"No more Pekinpah, no more money for the band." Nick turned to Greg again. "Why don't you get back on the internet for us? See if there is any gossip floating around."

Greg nodded, raised his hands and signed 'rock on' to Nick. Nick raised his right hand, signed 'I love you' back to Greg and raised his eyebrow smiling, as if saying 'Know what I mean?'. Greg smiled back and slightly pursed his lips, telling Nick 'Yeah, I know'. Greg walked back from where the three of them came from, and Nick and Catherine continued on.

"We need to get back to the crime scene. I'm looking for ink." Catherine said.

They turned around the corner, and saw Grissom standing there.

"Hey Griss." Nick said.

"Hey Gil." Catherine said, slowing down a little.

"Hello Nick, Catherine. Nick, can I talk to you for a second?" Grissom asked, a serious look on his face.

"Uh, sure. I'll be right up, Cath."

Nick followed Grissom into the empty break room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, curious and anxious at the same time.

"Well... you just signed something to Greg, right?" Grissom asked.

"Uh… yeah." Nick said suspiciously.

"You're aware you didn't sign 'rock on', as he did?" Grissom asked, looking at Nick’s nervous body language.

“Yes, I am.” Nick said.

"Do you know what you signed?" Grissom asked, checking if Nick made a mistake.

"Yeah, I do." Nick said, rubbing his neck.

"Does Greg know what you signed?" Grissom asked, realising it could also be an option Greg didn’t know what Nick had signed.

"Er... yeah?" Nick said, feeling very uncomfortable, while thinking 'I should’ve known Grissom could read sign language.'

Grissom was silent for a moment.

"So you're more than just roommates?" He asked, suddenly.

Nick looked up to his supervisor. "Yeah. Definitely a lot more than that." ‘More like soul mates, actually.’ He thought.

"And you're happy?" Grissom asked in a wary tone of voice.

"Yeah. Incredibly happy." Nick smiled a soft smile.

"Good." Grissom said.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Good? That's all?"

"That's all." Grissom nodded and smiled. "Now go work your case. I believe Catherine is waiting?"

"Oh, right. Completely forgot that. Bye!"

Grissom watched Nick rushing out of the break room, with a smile on his face.

'Next time we send secret messages, we'll speak Norwegian!' Nick thought, while he made is way over to the parking lot.


End file.
